official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Boone, North Carolina
Boone is a town in and the county seat of Watauga County, North Carolina. The population of the town is 17,122. It is the home of Appalachian State University, and is named for famous American pioneer and explorer Daniel Boone, and every summer since 1952 has hosted an outdoor amphitheatre drama, Horn in the West, portraying the British settlement of the area during the American Revolutionary War and featuring the contributions of its namesake. It is the largest community and the economic hub of the seven-county region of Western North Carolina known as the High Country. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 90.53% White (15,500) 6.45% Other (1,104) 3.03% Black or African American (518) 55.7% (9,536) of Boone residents live below the poverty line, a huge chunk of which are students attending Appalachian State University. Theft rate statistics Boone is shown as having low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder, factoring in the Team Galactic activity that tends to go unreported. The town reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.88 murders a year. Pokemon See the Watauga County page for more info. Fun facts * Boone is a center for bluegrass musicians and Appalachian storytellers. Notable artists associated with Boone include the late, Grammy Award-winning bluegrass guitar player Doc Watson and the late guitarist Michael Houser, founding member of and lead guitarist for the band Widespread Panic, both Boone natives, as well as Old Crow Medicine Show, The Blue Rags, and Eric Church. * Boone is notable for being home to the Junaluska community. Located in the hills just north of Downtown Boone, a free black community has existed in the area since before the Civil War. Although integration in the mid-20th century led to many of the businesses in the neighborhood closing in favor of their downtown counterparts, descendants of the original inhabitants still live in the neighborhood. Junaluska is also home to one of the few majority-African American Mennonite Brethren congregations. * Boone was served by the narrow gauge East Tennessee and Western North Carolina Railroad (nicknamed "Tweetsie") until the flood of 1940. The flood washed away much of the tracks and it was decided not to replace them. * Industrial, commercial, and residential development in the town of Boone is a controversial issue due to its location in the mountains of Appalachia. On October 16, 2009, the town council accepted the "Boone 2030 Land Use Plan." While the document itself is not in any way actual law, it is used by the town council, board of adjustment, and other committees to guide decision making as to what types of development are appropriate. * Boone has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, a contest hall complex and a few showcase theaters, some local restaurants and businesses, Mellow Mushroom, Appalachia Cookie Company, Boone Mall and a few other shopping centers, plenty of fast food, some hotels/motels, a few chain restaurants, Walmart, Lowe's Home Improvement, Nintendo World, Harris Teeter, CVS, Food Lion, Ingles, Goodwill, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Lowes Foods, the main campus of the Blue Ridge Battle Academy, Solstice Apparel, North Carolina Ground-Type Museum, Sunrise Mountain Mini Golf, Appalachian Ski Mountain, and a few other things. Category:North Carolina Towns Category:North Carolina Cities